


We All Scream for Ice Cream

by Mochas N Mayhem (KoohiiCafe)



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Merlin is a Little Shit, Merlin is a bit of a tease, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5644348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoohiiCafe/pseuds/Mochas%20N%20Mayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy screams, Merlin screams, Eggsy screams for ice cream!</p>
            </blockquote>





	We All Scream for Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anarchycox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/gifts).



> Written for [dennyismydestiel](http://dennyismydestiel.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, for the prompt; "hmmmm merwin: running into each other outside work with one of them doing something absurd or unexpected (can be general or pre-slash whatever suits)"

"Merlin?" The word was a surprised noise more than an actual word, his eyebrows shooting high up his forehead as he halted in his tracks at the sight before him. Not even Daisy stumbling into his legs, caught by surprise at the unexpected stop, was enough to tear his gaze away. Instead he caught her instinctively in his arms, lifting her up to sit on his hip, bouncing lightly, green eyes still locked onto-

"Eggsy." A smile was being aimed his way, the familiar Scottish burr warm in tone, amused, and what the hell?

No, really. What?

"What're you- Is that-?" His entire face was scrunched up, he was vaguely aware, and Daisy patted his cheeks for a moment before turning to follow his gaze. Her gleeful shriek sounded in his ear a moment later, breaking through his shock with a cry of-

"Ice cream!"

And the toddler was _stretching_ , wiggling around in his arms, reaching out towards the tech wizard and giggling brightly, repeating loudly; "Ice cream! Mer'in! 'Ggsy, look!"

And Merlin, with an ice cream cone stacked four scoops high in one hand, was grinning back, approaching close enough to reach out with his free hand and ruffle Daisy's hair lightly.

"Well hello, lass. I wasn't expecting to see you here today," the older man chuckled, his hand shifting down to pinch her cheek lightly, earning a happy squeak of protest and another wiggle. The motion forced Eggsy to tighten his grip, to readjust and bump her up his hip further, and he couldn't help but answer;

" _You_ wasn't expectin' to see _us_? Think it's more like the other way 'round, bruv." His eyebrows were still settled somewhere up around his hairline, having lowered only microscopically- and they hiked right back up as Merlin shrugged easily and dipped his head forward for a moment to take a lick of whatever white flavor sat on the top of his cone. It wasn't a quick lick neither, but a long one, and he had a feeling the flavor had to be marshmallow something, because the frosty cream left a thick line of white over the Scotsman's upper lip. Definitely thicker than normal ice cream should be, and looking like something out of a- fuck, like something he shouldn't be thinking about while out in a park full of kids with his baby sister in his arms. Hastily, as a distraction for himself if nothing else, he asked, "What're you doin' out here at the park? Been so long since I've seen you out during daylight hours I was beginin' ta think you'd turned into a vampire or somethin'."

"I _do_ get out of my office at least once every blue moon, you know." Another laugh, another long lick at his thick white ice cream, this one followed by a long glide of his tongue around his lips- the smear of ice cream on his upper lip disappeared then- and Eggsy's grip on his sister tightened minusculely. A few choice curse words flew through his mind, ones that he clamped down hard on because like fuck he was going to curse in front of Daisy, not when she had a terrible habit of repeating his words back at him, and he tore his gaze away from the quartermaster's lips through sheer force of will.

"Coulda' fooled me," was his snorted response, and then Daisy's squirming was getting to be a little more than he could easily handle. ( _A trained and capable spy, able to take down dozens of armed killers with nothing more than a suit, umbrella, lighter, and gun- and yet he couldn't quite keep hold of a toddler. Downright shameful, that was._ )

"'Ggsy! Want ice cream!" She was pushing at his chest now, as she issued her demand, and it was enough to draw his complete attention back to her, to draw a laugh from he and Merlin both as he twisted and bent to set her down on the ground once more. Immediately she tried to run, aiming her little body towards the stand Merlin had just come from, but Eggsy was quicker, grabbing one hand before she could escape.

"Whoa there, Dais', we'll get ya some ice cream, no worries. Just gotta have a little patience, yeah?" He squeezed her little hand gently, grinning as she gave him a huffy little look and tried to tug him towards the stand. His fond amusement was mirrored in Merlin's deep chuckle that followed the action.

"I don't think 'patience' is a word most two year olds have in their vocabulary." His tone was teasing, light and easy, his hazel eyes dancing with mirth. Eyes that were softened by something that seemed almost more than fondness, and it made Eggsy think back to all the times he'd seen the man with his sister before. Not too often, only when he brought his sister to the shop with him really, but it'd happened enough times that Daisy knew Merlin's name. Enough times for Merlin to, apparently, grow attached to Eggsy's little flower. And, where only a minute ago looking at Merlin had sent one certain reaction through him, this time looking into the other man's eyes sent his stomach fluttering in quite a different way.

"Not really, no. Gotta try 'n teach her though. Better to start early than late, right?" He quirked an eyebrow at Merlin, and received a smirk in return.

"Lad, you barely know the meaning of the word yourself." _Oh_ , and that was _definitely_ a jibe from the handler, one that was followed with a smug, "If anything, I think it should be me teaching _you_. You certainly won't learn it from your mentor, after all. Then, maybe later, you can pass on the lesson."

There was something hidden behind those words, that tone, but before he could even try to process it, Merlin was pushing his ice cream cone into the hand not holding Daisy, then swooping his sister out of his grasp and up onto his own hip. He winked at the agent, grinning again as the toddler gasped and giggled and clung onto him, and added,

"For now, hold that for me while I treat her to a bit of ice cream myself."

And the older man was off, bouncing Daisy easily as he moved towards the ice cream standing, leaving Eggsy with a good bit of confusion and holding a cone with three and a half scoops of just-starting-to-melt ice cream.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're on tumblr, you can find me at [MakethWoman](http://makethwoman.tumblr.com)!


End file.
